A way back
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: A few years after Sector V gets decomissioned , one of them moves back to their hometown. what will happen then ? who knows !
1. Decomissioned

I felt like crying , I don't want to lose my friends . I want to always remember them , but after today I won't remember a single thing . They give those fake smiles that everything is alright . That sickens me inside , because a few months ago I did the same thing when someone else got decomissioned .

I stepped into the room , followed by my so called friend . Her red hair was still hidden under her helmet . Her hair's pretty when she fixes it , other times its either hidden or messy . Ha , just like me to get distracted so easily like that . She has sadness written all over her face . There are sometimes I wonder how hard it is for her to actually be the one to decomission all of us . She's a week younger than me , so by this time next week , she herself will get decomissioned .

The friends I'm leaving now are ok ,but they're not my origional friends . They were all older than me , They all forgot everything about me and this place . To make it worse , They all moved as well . I will be moving soon , but not too far from here , only furthur down in the state . I was the last one left of that group and soon a few new kids younger than me were assigned to my sector .

I took one last look at everything before I'd forget it . I wanted to remember it . I just had to .

I blinked .

Where am I ? I blinked once again and I'm standing in front of my house . Wow , what happened . Oh well , I better get inside. today's my thirteenth birthday . Something doesn't feel right though , Like Something's missing . I don't remember anything about today except today's my birthday . I hardly remember anything about the past few years .

Huh , I guess I'll remember what it is Later .


	2. my penpal is moving here !

**Ok , here's chapter 2 , remember I don't own this , I probably will never own this , not even if I pay the guy a billion dollars . Oh well . Plz send any helpful advice I could use to make this story better ! **

I groaned for the tenth time today . My mom was rushing me to get out the door again . Even my Ten year old sister was about to scream out our mother . What could be worse than my sister screaming , She shrieks when she screams . I'm telling you my sister is pure evil too !

Today is another boring day at my high school . I'm fifteen years old an a sophomore. Hooray .We're not that far into the new year , but its pretty much gonna be the same , ever since I moved to this place . I've lived here for almost three years now , I completely forgot almost everything before then . I feel as if my entire childhood had been wiped out by some " memory wiping device " but come on that's ridiculous . Why would someone want to erase everything from when I was twelve and younger . Ha ha , like that ever happened .

I turned my head to see my reflection in the windows , I could see it barely . My hair is long and curly . I've had it curled for the past few years now . It's Black with a few dark brown highlights in it . Kind of like Selena Gomez !

I don't like school for two reasons . One ,Some of the subjects are pretty hard , Like Math ! Especially Math ! But that's because foreign language and English are my strong points . Foreign Language because my mother and dad are presidents of major companies , Every two months they go on a week business trip to some country and Me and My sister pretty much learned five languages from that . Japanese , because its our heritage , English , cause I've lived in the United States for about Twelve years now . Spanish and Italian , because my mother and dad go there for business a lot .

And I also know French , but I don't know why I know French . My mom says its because I knew a girl who was French when I was younger and she taught it to me . But like I said , it was as if someone erased all my childhood memories so I couldn't possibly remember any of my friends when I was younger !

And Second , I don't have any friends at all . I have one friend , though , I don't know where he lives , but we're pen pals through Email . He says we and few other kids were really great friends when we were kids ( there's the whole I still don't remember anything again ) But then he had to " move " when we were all Eleven years old .

I talked to him a few weeks ago , Cause he hardly ever gets on his email I guess . He said this year , he's " moving " to this town . And just so you know He's the one who keeps putting these " " around the words , Like its some inside joke or something . That Uno kid , He can be pretty weird sometimes ! OH and he's BALD ! He's fifteen and he's Bald ! Is that not funny !

My school day started like any other . We have Twelve new sophomore's this year , Great ! And it did not take them long to find there own group to hang out with . Which group am I in ? None . I sit by myself outside school on the bleachers . I'm not the School's biggest dork . There is one , cough , five Dork , I mean Dorks way below the bar . Everyone likes them because their rich and have good parites . No one likes them because they're so weird and share one Brain .

There names are the , Ya know I only the name of one of them , But most people refer to them as the Delighful Teens from the Lane . They all talk at the same time , Walk at the same pace , and in the same formation every time I see them . They're really creepy !

My English Class , Did I mention I'm the third best one in there Unlike Math where I completely stink ! Anyway , My teacher came up to me after class and asked if I could tutor this one kid in English . I said ok , till I learned the name of my classmate . It was none other than one of the new kids at the school . And I have to tutor him tomorrow after school . This'll be good . Today in class , he spelled the word Puppy .

He spelled it : Q-U-A-P-E-E. Tomorrow afternoon is going to be the longest afternoon of my life .

When I got home I went straight for my computer to see if my friend was on . He was . I signed in and started talking to him .

**Numbah 1 : I will be arriving a bit earlier than planned . Supposedly tomorrow , If that's alright . **

I glanced at his message . That would be great to finally meet my best friend . His Nickname on here was kind of silly . I once suggested that he'd change it to ! I changed mine once . I thought that since his was a number , erm , I mean Numbah , then mine should be one too . I chose the number of how scared , sad , shy , crazy and happy I get sometimes .

**Numbah 3 : Yay ! I can't wait . **

I chose the Number Three because Three scary or three happy is one more than too Scary or too happy . I said that once before ( but like I said I don't remember anything ! ) . ( **a/n the line's from operation Zero **)

**I was happy , That I would have a friend around here . Now the only thing left that I want to do is pass Math and Make it through all my tutoring sessions with that Dumb kid with blond hair and an Australian accent ! How does he find a Q in the word Puppy ? **


	3. Familiar

_Here's Chapter Three , Plz Enjoy _

_Ok , I'm So excited today . Today is the day that my best friend is moving here . And I told you already , I pretty have no friends ! Me and My sister are kind of close . But she spends all her time with her creepy boyfriend Sandy . She calls herself " Queen of the beach" . Where did that come from ? Also she's Evil . I know because She once destroyed one of my rainbow monkeys . _

_That's Why I don't let her near my Rainbow Monkeys anymore. I know it might seem weird that a girl at fifteen would love rainbow monkeys . Hey , I don't judge you for all your weirdness now do I ? Anyway , My friend arrived at my house at five in the morning with his family . They just moved into this house ( not far from mine ) And It has a HUGE tree in the back yard . _

_His name is Nigel Uno . He already knew mine was Kuki Sanban . I still don't remember anything about him or our other friends from when we were younger . Another thing about him is that he's the DTFDTL's cousin . Today's his first day at my school , We only have three classes together though . One being English . So I won't be able to see my friend as much as I wanted to . _

_Nigel and I have different home rooms , Unfortunately , So I didn't get to see him there . I did however got to see his cousins . _

_Another person I saw in my Homeroom was the one that I have to tutor tonight . He stopped me from going to my locker out in the hallway . _

" _you're Kuki Sanban , right ? " One this boy is a few inches taller than ( for some reason I can imagine much shorter than he is now ) . He's known for being one of the toughest guys in school ( also one of the hottest ) He came from Australia last year around December . And he's really not that smart . _

_I nodded my head in reply . _

" _I'm Wallabee Beatles " He told me . I rolled my eyes . Of course he's Wallabee Beatles , He's in my Homeroom and English class and spells the word puppy wrong ! _

" _yeah , I'm suppose to Tutor you tonight in English " I stated . I shifted the books in my hands . Why is it so hard for me to talk to people . _

" _Well , I don't live far from your house " He told me . He knew where I lived because we ride the same bus . Mine is only four houses down from his . " We can just walk there after school , If you don't mind my friends " . _

_I nodded my head . Nigel's house was between mine and his . " As long as you don't my friend , either " . He nodded his head , letting his bowl cute blond hair go over his eyes . _

" _See ya later , Kooks " He told me before turning to leave . He turned back around slightly blushing . " I mean , Kuki " He walked back over to his friend . _

_I know his friend very well , Our parents use to have dinners together . His name is Hoagie Gilligan , The science nerd of the school . How he became friends with Wallabee ? Well they both probably play Videogames 24/7 . My parents stopped inviting the Gilligans over after they moved . I wonder if he was my friend once , I wonder if both of them were . Maybe Nigel would know . _

_When I saw Nigel later , He was talking to this girl I knew named Rachel McKenzie . She's really pretty and clever . And her hair is up to her shoulders and blonde . She knows more about my childhood than I do . Which I think is kind of , weird . Her best friend is this girl named Fanny . She practically can't stand any boy other than Patton . It's funny watching her yell at random boys because they even looked at her . _

_I didn't get to actually speak to Nigel till before lunch . _

" _You use to date Lizzie ? " I asked completely for shocked . I had no idea he knew so many people at this school , let alone date one of them . I saw a disgusted look cross his face ._

" _I was ten and eleven , come on " Nigel argued . _

" _but you dated Lizzie ? " I giggled . I can picture it now , from what I know of Nigel and what I know of Lizzie . Lizzie was probably always dragging him everywhere , and showing up at the worst possible moments . And Nigel was probably too busy for anything at all , and she would always complain about it . _

" _You dated Lizzie ! You dated Lizzie " I began singing . Lizzie is really bossy when it comes to everything . If things aren't exactly her way , she freaks . But it is still pretty funny to know Nigel Uno once dated the Lizzie in my Biology class ! _

_Then I remembered something . Out of all this mornings excitement I had forgotten my school Lunch . I told Nigel to wait for me at the bleachers out on the football field , cause that's where I normally ate . I dashed as quickly as possible to my house . _

_On the way to my house, I noticed something different about Nigel's Tree , It had a large Tree house . Was a tree house always there or did his dad put one up while we were at school ? Huh , Oh wait Lunch ! _

_I went home and found my lunch sitting on the counter . Then I realized that I was the only one in the house right now . I bit my lip and ran straight to my bedroom . I don't like being alone all that well , and my rainbow monkeys make me feel better . _

_There's a closet in my room dedicated to just my rainbow monkeys . All five hundred and twenty-one rainbow monkeys . I picked up my old green one . The minute I picked it up something fell from behind it . It looked like a book . No it was a diary . My old Diary . _

_I picked up the book . There was a photo sticking out of it . I was ten in the picture , and I was smiling . I smiled to myself . The person taking the picture had blonde hair ( like Rachel's ) . I could tell because a small string of it got caught in the photo . But also with me was , No , Nigel ? _

_Yep , definitely Nigel , Only ten . Same sunglasses , same red shirt , same baldness . But next to him was . Looked like , No , Hoagie Gilligan . Only wearing goggles ? Then there was me , I was laughing and hugging . Gulp ,_

_Wallabee Beatles . No , that's not Wallabee Beatles . I looked back down at the picture . Same orange hoodie , same blond bowl cut hair , green eyes , upset glare at the camera . The only difference is that he's a few inches shorter than everyone else in the picture . _

_There was one last person in the picture . An African American girl wearing a blue shirt , red hat and hair in a braid . I blinked . I know a girl in my math class who is an African American , always wears a red hat and keeps her hair in a braid . Her name is Abigail Lincoln . _

_No , I knew them ? I knew them ! Then again , I hardly remember anything about myself from when I was ten . I opened up the diary and read the first words on the page ._


	4. Cake !

**Here's Chapter four . **

**Operation Cake : **

**curiously **

**a **

**kake**

**exploded . **

Something was up . But what ? Something was different but what ?

The party started at eight thirty that night , with almost the entire student body showing up for the delightful teens birthday party . Despite the fact that no one gets to eat the cake ( which this year is said to be the best cake ever ! ) The party was really going off .

The Delightful Teens stood there at the center of the yard . Though they didn't really approve of the music , They knew the only way to really be considered somewhat cool would be to have an awesome party . So they told the DJ to play whatever .

When they got up to the Dj to request a nice peaceful song for their classmates to listen to , They were handed a list of requests that were to be played before them .

List of Songs

I got a feeling

Mine

Tik Tok

Teenage Dream

Baby

Can't be tamed

Should've said no

Round & Round

Remember December

Airplanes

CrushCrushCrush

Love Story

Rockstar

Burning up

One less lonely girl

Californa Gurlz

Hot'n'Cold

and

Feelin' Alive

They groaned . It was going to take forever to get through all of these songs .

They scanned the dance floor . They recognized almost all of there classmates . But they someone was missing . Well , they couldn't keep track of all of their classmates now could they .

But they knew something was wrong ? But What ?

A loud explosion was heard from the east side of the manion's yard . They all five hurried over to the large tent where they were keeping the cake . The cake had exploded . But what could've caused their precious cake to explode .

From within the Shadows of the sidewalk next to them they heard the sweet british laughter of their cousin . They vowed to get revenge one way or another .

**The song list was what happened when I put my ipod on shuffle . **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter four !1**


	5. The old Team

In the Shadows , Leaving the Delightful Mansion , Several Silhouettes were walking away laughing .

" I wish I could've seen the looks on their cruddy faces when they realized the cake exploded " An Australian accent echoed in the dark .

The figure that walked two steps in front of everyone stopped . He shook his head . " If you would've followed the plan , It wouldn't explode " An annoyed British voice muttered.

" Aw come on " Rang the voice of a girl " I got icing all over my shirt , and Yum ! It tastes so good " .

" I hear ya " A voice beside her said . " This icing Really does take the cake " He laughed but no one else did .

" Oh , Shut Up " Another girls voice yelled from behind him . She slapped the back of his head .

The one ahead of the others halted . " Listen , We can't have any more mishaps " He ordered . " We only have one month to prove that there can be a Teens Next Door ! " .

" And what happens if we can't ? " the boy with the Australian Accent asked.

" Then we get decommissioned again and this time so will Fanny and Rachel " . The five finally arrived in the leaders back yard. Before them was a Tall Tree with a Large Tree house . They quickly got inside .

" I can't remember the Last time I was in here " the Chubby boy asked. He glanced at his watch . " Well , It's late , My mom will kill me if I'm not Home " .

" Mine too " The Blond Boy agreed. The Five kids got down from the Tree house and began heading back home .

The minute they each got home , they swarmed for their computers .

**Numbah one : Can't wait for the next assignment . Can you ? **

**Numbah Three : I don't know , I'm still trying to get all icing off my shirt : )**

**Numbah Four : Hey! It's not my fault the cake exploded .**

**Numbah three : I was right there , It was your fault . **

**Numabah Four : Well who asked you !**

**Numbah five : I think ya'll better get some sleep , we all got school tomorrow !**

**Numbah two : Honestly ! Who has a party on Thursday !**

**Numbah One : Goodnight team !**

**Numbah two : Night guys**

**Numbah three : See ya tomorrow **

**Numbah four : Sure , Bye**

**Numbah five : goodnight guys !**

_**Ok well that's chapter five . Hope you enjoyed it ! If there's anything that needs fixing or needs help with please let me know !**_


	6. arguing in the morning

Here's the Next chapter , It's short and takes place at two-thirty in the morning ! Enjoy !

**Numbah Four : And if I have to say it one more time , I will , We need a better Title !**

**Numbah Three : oooh . I know , I know , we could call it , **

**Numbah Five : ugh , Kuki , I think we would prefer if it didn't involve rainbow monkeys ….**

**Numbah two : I don't see why you are all having problems with the title , I'm the one who came up with it . **

**Numbah four : Now you understand why we don't like your cruddy title.**

**Numbah two : you call my title cruddy one more time and I'm going over to your house and I'm taking your bicycle and throwing it in the lake !**

**Numbah four : Cruddy Title ! Cruddy title ! Stupid Lame Cruddy Title !1**

**Numbah one : guys , I can hear your constant typing from all the over to my house , what's going on**

**Numbah five : We're just arguing over what the title should be**

**Numbah one : I thought Numbah two named the title already**

**Numbah three : He did , but its so Ugh !**

**Numbah One : Well , it is kinda bad . **

**Numbah three : He and Wally got into this huge fight over the Title ! Ha ha !**

**Numbah five : Speaking of them , where did they go ? **

_( this is heard from outside their windows )_

" _You give me back my bike Now ! " Wally's voice shouted. _

" _I warned you about calling my title stupid ! " Hoagie yelled. _

" _Give it back , Besides the stupid Bus that's the only way I can travel " Wally shouted. _

" _you could drive like the rest of us , No , wait you can't , Cause you failed your Permit Test , SIX TIMES already ! " . Hoagie shouted. _

" _I don't see you driving any where " Wally shouted ." no wait , that' s because you got your liscense taking away because you forgot to call your mom everyone morning at school " . _

" _Hey , people forget things ! " Hoagie yelled" . _

" _This is the stupidest argument EVER ! " Wally shouted. _

_People turned on the porch lights and began shouting out their windows for the two to keep quiet ._

**Numbah one : So we were talking about a New Title ?**

**Numbah three : Uh Huh , do you have any suggestions , Nigel ? **

**Numbah one : No , but I'm sure we'll think of something . **

**Nunbah five : Abby here thinks we should tweedle Dee and tweelde Dumb before someone calls the cops **

**Numbah one : Right behind you **

**Numbah three : I'm coming too !**

( _Again from outside ) _

" _hey what are you doing " Hoagie shouted. _

" _Watch it " Wally screamed . The two boys were being carried away by their three friends back into their houses . _


	7. crushes !

(Kuki's POV)

Ok, soooo now I'm a member of the Teens Next Door! Isn't that great ! Well, technically we're on a " trial ".

You're probably wondering how we became the TND . It took Fanny and Rachel along time but they fixed the undecommissioning device . They still won't tell us how they were able to escape decommissioning .

Anyway , I'm now at School , In English class . If you're wondering No , Wally does not know how to spell puppy correctly yet .

He sits right in front of me and his blond hair is messed up and it looks so cute and WHAT AM I THINKING ? So maybe I did have a crush on him back when I was ten and eleven and twelve and now and still now ! Why does a boy that's like my complete opposite , that I fought with constantly during my child hood , I have to be the same guy that makes I heart melt .

I know a little crazy there , but yeah that's how I feel ! What am I going to do ? I could

A. talk to my Really good Advice rainbow monkey ( don't Judge me ! )

B. post this question on the Internet and hope for answers

C. Ask Abby !

Now If only I knew which one to pick . A B or C . Hmmm. A B or C . A B or C A B or C . A B or C . A B or C . la la la la la wait a minute , My mind's going off into space again . I'll just talk to Abby .

( No One's POV )

Hoagie , Wally and Nigel were standing out beside their lockers . Talking about " Guy stuff " . That means they're talking about girls .

" So do you like Abby or do you not Like her " Nigel asked the question for the fifth time .

Hoagie's face was already the color of a fire truck . " YES " Hoagie almost shouted . " But what am I going to do " .

" You could always did what Numbah four did " Nigel snickered. " Wait till exactly two seconds before your decommissioned ! " . Hoagie and Nigel burst into the laughter . Wally stood their glaring at the two of them .

" It would've worked If that stupid Plunger didn't mumble the last two words of the sentence " Wally argued .

Hoagie and Nigel held on to their stomachs still laughing .

" It's not that Funny ! " Wally shouted .

" Are you kidding ? " Hoagie asked . " It's Hilarious . And If you didn't wait till the last minute , It probably would've worked too . " .

Wally growled .

Hoagie wiped the sweat from his forehead . Then sighed . " This is why , I'm going to ask her our myself , when the time is right " .

" Which will be ? " Nigel asked.

" When he gets decommissioned ! " Wally said . Wally started laughing but the other two boys did not joining in on his laughter .

" When are you going to tell Kuki " Hoagie and Nigel both asked with smirks on their face . The blond Aussie face flushed .

Nigel straightened up . " I have an Idea that might work for you , Numbah four " .

Wally crossed his arms . " Yeah and what's that ? " .

" I can tell you this , It can only be used once " Nigel said .

( back to Kuki's POV )

I was sitting in my normal spot on the bleachers when Abby sat down beside me .

" Girl , You've got it bad ! " She told me .

" Is it that obvious ? " I asked . It can't be that obvious , Can it ? .

Abby laughed . " Don't worry , Abby'll keep your secret " .

I laughed along with her . " It's not just that , It's a majority of the girls here like him , Even a few college students " . I crossed my arms .

She patted me on the back . Like that makes anything better ! " the boy's too shy ! But come to think of I know he likes one girl in particular " .

Oh this I have to find know . " Really " I asked . " Who ? " . My excitement was making me all jittery again . This is why even though thirteen and over can have soda , my parents are making me drink only caffeine free !

" I'm not telling you , You'll have to find out on your own " Abby said smiling . How does she expect me to find out ! She acts as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the entire world .

" Well , whoever she is , I hope asks her soon . " I told her . " I can't stand it when guys take forever " .

**( A/N ha ha , like Wally through out the series )**

Abby stared at me as if I should have known something but I didn't !

Then a thought occurred . " So , Abby , do you like Hoagie ? " . She blushed . Ha ha she does like Hoagie !

" Well …"She started.

I shook my head while grinning . " You know I like Wally so its only fair that I know you like Hoagie ".

**Ok , I hope you all enjoyed this chapter . I'm on writers block a little bit . Quick questions . What do you think Nigel's Plan is ? Will Kuki and Wally ever get together ? Will the TND make it ? Will Tommy be in the next chapter ? Will ever stop asking questions ? **


	8. ahh Lizzie !

( Kuki's POV )

I'm sitting in the tree house , on the couch , watching ( ugh let's just say it has to do something with my child hood obsession that no one should bother me about . Fine it's rainbow monkeys happy? )

I was sitting there when I heard Wally and Hoagie in the Hallway, talking at the top of their lungs.

"No girls like me! " Hoagie shouted pronouncing each word clearly. "But. A lot of girls like you ".

"But as you know, Hoagie "Wally shouted in the same way Hoagie was speaking. "I really like one girl, and I don't know how to ask her out ".

"I flizhs "Hoagie stopped talking. I heard him whisper. "What's that word ".

"Wish "Wally whispered.

"Man, you really don't know how to spell "I heard Hoagie laugh. I heard a loud smack then they continued to talk in that weird loud slow motion voice.

"I wish I had your problem "Hoagie said. Ugh…..These two .Now normally if people talked like that I'd think something was up but since I'm to frustrated with how their acting I don't .

"Will you two stop it "I yelled at them. I walked into the hallway. I turned to Hoagie first.

"Hoagie, some girl is find your jokes funny and you two are going to date "I told him. Not mentioning that girl was Abby . Ha ha .

I then turned to Wally . Not realizing the words I said was " Will you stop that . You have no reason to feel that you might get rejected by a girl. A vast Majority of the girl population is in love with you , Including me who's had a crush on you for five years .. And all of those girls including me would be more than happy , ecstatic even to date you ! So stop complaining and if you're gonna ask a girl out ask her already ! ".

I crossed my arms hoping I proved my point .

" Now why would I ask her out , if she already told me she would " Wally replied . There was a smirk on his face.

" what ? " I asked. " but you just told hoagie that …" I stopped talking because I felt myself forcibly moved an inch closer to Wally . I looked down at my side. His arm was around me ! But then that means that when I was talking really fast I accidentally.

" Oh , he he " I blushed as red as whatever the deepest color of red is . " I told him I liked him didn't" I asked.

Hoagie nodded his head . " You sure did . " The his face fell . " Great , Now I owe Abby Fifty Dollars . Thanks a lot for not waiting another two weeks , Numbah four ! ". He headed towards Abby's room mumbling something about how he always looses money when he bets .

Then from somewhere down the hallway I heard Nigel shout " Hooray , my plan worked ! ".

Wally's arm was still around my waist and he was still smirking .

" Does this mean we're dating now ? " I asked. I had to ask . The past three minutes have been on the top fifty confusing moments of my life.

" Yep ! " Wally cheered . We headed back inside the living room . Of course the first thing he does is turn on the video game console .

" Wait a minute " I sat down beside him on the couch and took a way his controller .

" Hey , give that back ! " He shouted .

" You do realize You're still failing in English " I reminded him . He shrugged his shoulders . " I'm suppose to be tutoring you tonight at seven . If you promise you won't play video games later tonight , I'll give you back the controller . " Of course he nodded his head , because he wanted to the play the video game tonight .

So I handed it to him . Laughing in my head . Cause now Tonight he won't play video games at least I hope not .

( The Next Day after English Class )

The five of them were walking down the hallway .

" You guys will be so impressed with me when you see me get a perfect eleventey trillion on the test next week ". Wally said .

" Great " I muttered. " Now we have to find you a math tutor ". I laughed along with my friends .Wally did not laugh .

Hoagie shook his head. " That new sub , Mister Spankalotousky is so weird . ". He stopped to tie his shoes . " Some rumor has it that he gives tests no ones knows the answers to just so we fail , argue , get detention and our lives become miserable ".

" C. Spankalotousky " Abby said . " Abby thinks that name sounds familiar . don't you ? ".

Nigel nodded his head. " That name does sound familiar . After school when we're at the tree house I'll". His sentence was cut short by a voice that sounded like a cat clawing a chalk board.

" Nigie ? " That voice shrieked. " Is that you ?".

We all spun around .

" Hi Lizzie " Me , Wally , Abby and Hoagie said unenthusiastically .

" Ummmm Hello Lizzie ? " Nigel said nervously . I wanted to stay and find out what was going on . Was Lizzie still mad that Nigel " disappeared ". Would she slap him . Would she yell at him ?

" come on , Kooks " Wally told me . He pulled me down the hallway away from the Drama . Abby and Hoagie followed right behind us .

" Wow " Hoagie said . " I haven't seen Lizzie since ".

" Homeroom " Abby reminded him.

" I mean actually seen her " Hoagie added . " She's still the same old loud mouth crazy she's always been ".

" that's right "Abby nodded her head. " Last year we were lab partners . Ugh , I almost failed my best class because of her ".

I laughed . " Remember the time she tried to lead sector V " . We all shuddered.

" Or the time she was on the airline Hamsters " Hoagie laughed . I laughed too. The time we flew the Hamsters over for their vacation and Lizzie got us to take her along so she could see Nigel . We almost crashed !

" I hope Numbah one can handle Lizzie " Abby added . We all started heading out towards the bleachers .

" If not we could always find Rachel " Hoagie laughed. The three of us stared at Hoagie . What was he talked about ? We could always find Rachel ? What does Hoagie know that we don't ?


	9. New Mission !

**Diclaimer : Do not own kidsnextdoor. Here's the next chapter: **

( Kuki's POV )

We're all sitting on the bus on the way to school . Me sitting beside Wally , Hoagie sitting beside Abby and Nigel said he was going to be late with some TND business .

I didn't get home till eleven last night ; and I was only a few houses down . Right now I'm studying for that enlish test tomorrow . Because even though I tried to study last night Ummm, there were a few distractions here and there and well….

" Danananana sitting on the bus , danananana sitting on the bus " I heard wally beside me sing . I liked the one were he goes " Danananana buried in the sand " better .

Nigel didn't show up for the first few classes of the day . We decided to see if he was still at the tree house at lunch . We hurried as fast as we could to get to the tree house .

There he was sitting in front of his computer . Well his new computer , because back when we were eleven and twelve ( right before Numbah one left to join the GKND ) Wally out of frustration threw the computer out the window .

" What's up Numbah one ? " Hoagie asked. There were bags underneath Nigel's eyes .

" Oh Nothing really " He said . " I was up all night tyring to learn more about Mr. spankalotousky " .

" Why ? " I asked.

" Because " Nigel explained " I think he might be one of the villains we use to fight with when we were ten ".

" Which one " Wally asked ." That one weird guy with the toilet paper , I forget his name , or it could be that one weird guy that always had the flu or I can't remember any of their names or My dad's Boss , I still can't remember his name , ummm".

" Oh My goodness " Abby muttered . " Numbah Five can't believe you haven't figured it out already . Take of the ousky , and see what name you get ".

Hoagie gasped . " Spankalot ! ". Abby nodded .

" He probably wants us all to fail so that way we've been bad he has reason to spank us " Nigel stated . " I tell Numbah 362 about this and see what she says . In the meantime the best we can do is hope Mr. Hall's trip to Florida ends soon ". We all nodded and headed back to school .

Nigel avoid Lizzie like she had the plague all day . More than likey she yelled at him for "disappearing " Like that . She always such a loud mouth . No one can really stand her .

That Afternoon I had to once again tutor Wally , only this time I wish he'd study . But does he study , no he never studies . We were sitting on the couch at his house , the books we're right in front of us , and Wally still was not studying .

" come on, Kooks " He complained . " I'm never gonna understand ".

" yes you can , Wally " I was writing something down in my notebook about the work we had to do " This time we are studying ".

He grouned . " But yesterday , I enjoyed the tutoring ".

I laughed. " Yesterday , You made out with your girlfriend . " Wally smirked . I shook my head and opened up the book in front of him .

" Please study " I begged him . He muttered something I really couldn't hear but he started studying anyway .

" If we get done with studying early ? " Wally asked. I hit him playfully with my book .

After a few hours of studying , Wally was really getting the hang of it , My phone started to ring . The last time My Cell rang when I was tutoring Wally was when we were invited to join the Teens Next Door , the same day we got recommissioned .

The text said : **New Mission . Meet us at the Tree house -5**


End file.
